Un vistazo al infierno a través de un Dodot
by Kryptonita
Summary: /Mirage/ Hay una serie de pasos a seguir para que, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha, uno pueda librarse del trabajo sucio encasquetándoselo al primer pardillo de turno con el que te cruces.


_**Disclaimer: **_Seamos sinceros, si _Las Tortugas Ninjas _me pertenecieran nadie habría visto nunca la tercera película ni, por tanto, habría sufrido desgarres anales por culpa de tal atrocidad.

_Este fic participa en el desafío «tmnt30» del blog Historias de Quelonios._

**Palabra: **Sospecha.

* * *

—**Un vistazo al infierno a través de un Dodot—**

* * *

Hay una serie de pasos a seguir para que, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha, uno pueda librarse del _trabajo sucio _encasquetándoselo al primer pardillo de turno con el que te cruces.

Sin embargo, ya se sabe: «Un gran poder conlleva _una gran jaqueca_». Conocer el secreto para llevar a cabo con éxito ese diabólico plan de escape, no exime a nadie de las funestas consecuencias de éste: cuando el primo se dé cuenta de que has apuñalado su confianza, se verá en la obligación de convertirse en ese momento en tu grano en el culo particular. O peor todavía: en una molesta combinación entre Pepito Grillo con ínfulas de mosca cojonera y hemorroides en su estadio crítico.

En algún punto entre los masajes en la espalda, ponerse a comentar su telenovela favorita y «¿quieres un poco de queso _Cheddar_?», Splinter debería haber visto venir las intenciones de Casey Jones. Pero chochea, y poder poner verde a la protagonista de su serie junto a alguien hace que baje la guardia. Los encantos de un Jones pueden hacer estragos hasta en una rata con artritis como él.

Así pues, Casey Jones se la ha jugado. Se la ha jugado pero bien. Tanto que, cuando éste vuelva a casa, Splinter le meterá su bastón a presión por su ojete de embaucador.

Hasta entonces, requiere paciencia en grandes dosis y la habilidad de aguantar varios misisipis el ramalazo de la bilis, el poder presenciar tal espectáculo sin dejarse llevar por el pánico: Splinter se tapa el hocico y se sienta en la mecedora para no verse en el aprieto de desmayarse y que, después, alguien le encuentre de tal guisa.

La observa meterse un dedo en la nariz, hurgando meditabunda en ella, hasta sacarse un pegote verde que, tras unos segundos de admiración, se lleva a la boca. Su cara salpicada de pecas está manchada por pintura de diferentes colores que resaltan sus enormes ojos azules. No lleva pantalones: en una de sus manitas sostiene los pañales que tiende a Splinter y que, algún día, conseguirá borrar de su memoria lo que ha visto de refilón en ellos.

Suspira y estira sus patas hasta que éstas tocan algo viscoso: uno de los cómics de Michelangelo descansa sobre la alfombra, bañado en babas de la pequeña; Splinter hace una mueca. Al igual que la orina de los perros, las babas de un crío de dos años sirven para marcar el territorio. Está cien por cien seguro de que Mikey jamás volverá a tocar ese cómic en su vida.

Al ver que no los coge, Shadow deja los pañales en el suelo y alzando la barbilla con orgullo, pues toda ella es un canto a la indecencia y hay que estar muy orgulloso de ser la personificación del síndrome de Diógenes, informa a Splinter de lo que ya advierte:

—Abuelo, caca.

Splinter no sabe si echarse a llorar o no, pero no pasa nada: Shadow le ofrece un pedazo de plastilina amarilla con el fin de animarlo de sus males, a modo de _barman_ y cliente, porque el amarillo es el color del queso y la plastilina, probablemente, esté rica.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Me hace gracia imaginarme a Casey regañando a Shadow por llamar a Splinter «abuelo», ya que éste odia que le recuerden su edad. Pero, aun así, ella le sigue llamando de ese modo.

Tengo que decir que me he visto en un aprieto a la hora de describir a Shadow, porque en los cómics va variando su aspecto (que si los ojos azules o negros, sin pecas o con ellas, que si se tiñe o se deja de teñir…), así que la Shadow Jones que describo aquí es la misma que aparece en «Tales of the TMNT (Volumen 2, #67)», sólo que más pequeña.

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas…

De todo, vamos.


End file.
